


Of Imaginary Pizza and Real Friendship

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [34]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: And we're taking a break from the quotation titles also because why not?, First Person Perspective, Gen, Necessary fluff!, Perspective of an almost twelve year old because why not?, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Sometimes, I like to pretend to be a Titan. I’m not at all old enough to be a teen -- not that I wants to be atthatage when I’m at the awesome age of eleven and a half -- but I like to pretend I’ve got powers and that I help out with the big fights.(And, yeah, Mom did make me a costume.Obviously,you can’t be a Titan if you don’t have a costume!)





	Of Imaginary Pizza and Real Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello there!
> 
> You may be wondering what quotation inspired this piece. I'll tell you! --
> 
> “Of course it’s in your head, Harry. But why should that mean that it’s not real?” -- Harry Potter

Sometimes, I like to pretend to be a Titan. I’m not at all old enough to be a teen -- not that I wants to be at _that_ age when I’m at the awesome age of eleven and a half -- but I like to pretend I’ve got powers and that I help out with the big fights.

 

(And, yeah, Mom did make me a costume. _Obviously,_ you can’t be a Titan if you don’t have a costume!)

 

So, yeah, as long as the sun is still out I get to go run around the block and save the day! And then I get to celebrate with Mom by going out for ice cream.

 

And, so maybe “saving the day” doesn’t mean I get to beat up Slade or the other bad guys. Maybe it means I make sure Tibbles is safely out of the tree.

 

But that _totally_ counts for something.

 

_._

 

Totally saw Starfire fly over my house today! I think she was racing the other Titans somewhere or something.

 

And I _totally_ think I heard Raven laugh! Or maybe it was Beast Boy pretending to be her -- he likes to do that sometimes and sometimes he’s funny.

 

(Not that I’d tell her that. If I ever saw her. I do want to live, after all.

 

… But, it’d pretty awesome to talk to her. And Starfire. And Cyborg. And Beast Boy! … And Robin, I guess. He’s sometimes weird when he’s all serious and stuff.)

 

_._

 

I think I actually saw them take down Mad Mod again! I was in school, and Mr. L was just going on and on about boring stuff like math and algebra, but then I saw something flash in the sky. And I think that flag -- the one that’s red, white, and blue but isn’t American -- showed up at one point.

 

But, then I got in trouble for not paying attention and I couldn’t keep watching whatever was going on. Which is stupid because I really think watching the Titans in action is gonna be more useful than putting letters into math and making it more annoying.

 

_._

 

Totally bought myself a pizza today, in honor of my heroes. Even got to share a little bit of it with Tibbles before I got yelled at for feeding the cat.

 

_._

 

So… Nancy made fun of me today. She said she wanted to see my costume but then she started laughing at me when I showed her! And I don’t know why she has to be so mean and why she has to say it’s all just “in my head”. And I really don’t get why she can’t just be cool, because she was cool when I first met her and now she’s just not and it’s stupid.

 

And, I get it, I’m not really a Titan. I’m just another one of their many fans. And maybe it is stupid to like them this much, because they don’t even know me, but still. I want to be a hero and I want to dress up and I want to share pizza with friends.

 

(I really just want friends, and I really think the Titans would like me if they got to know me, but whatever. It doesn’t really matter anyway and it’s stupid to think otherwise.)

 

_._

 

Mom got upset with me today because I wanted to get rid of my costume. But, it’s lame and now that I’m almost twelve, I’m totally grown up enough that I don’t need that stuff anymore.

 

_._

 

So, Mom got me to keep my costume, but I’m certainly not wearing it any time soon. Every time I look at it, I can just see Nancy and hear her stupid laugh and I just don’t want to touch it.

 

I just want to be left alone and stop pretending that _I_ of all people could be a Titan.

 

_._

 

Okay, you will _not_ believe what happened today! Like, on a scale of 1 to awesomeness, it was awesomeness times infinity!

 

(See, Mr. L, I do pay attention! I still think math is really boring!!)

 

Okay, okay, time to talk about cool stuff.

 

So, basically, I was in the park and looking at the sky. I was really tired of thinking about not being a Titan, and I was also really tired of thinking in general. I just wanted to sit and look at the sky and try to see what’s out there. Because, sometimes you can make cloud shapes look like other stuff and that’s still cool.

 

Anyway, I was in the middle of tracing a T in the sky -- yeah, I know, lame but it didn’t _have_ to stand for “Titan” or “Teen” -- when I heard something. I was like “Whatever, I’m in the middle of looking at clouds here!” when BEAST BOY COMES FLYING THROUGH THE SKY.

 

And, at first I’m like, “OMG OMG OMG OMG IT’S BEAST BOY-- Wait, he’s probably on his way to fight someone or get Tofu.” but HE ACTUALLY LANDS RIGHT NEXT TO ME.

 

AND DOESN’T LEAVE.

 

AND HE EVEN STARTS TO TALK TO ME.

 

_ME,_ OF ALL PEOPLE.

 

And at first, I’m like, “Wait -- Is this even real?” and he’s like “Of course it is!”. And I’m like “So, this isn’t just in my head like Nancy said?” and he’s like “Nope. And, even if it were, why doesn’t that make it real?”. And I don’t really get what he meant, but I was so surprised I could only ask why he was here. And how he knew about Nancy.

 

And why he even knew _I_ was here.

 

And so it turns out, Mom bumped into him earlier at that new tofu cafe she’s been wanting to go to. And, as absolutely _mortifying_ as it is to hear about this through _Beast Boy_ , she actually told him about everything with Nancy and all that stuff.

 

And because he’s awesome, he wanted to hang out and “just talk” for a bit.

 

With _me._

 

Best. Day. _EVER!_

 

_._

 

Turns out none of yesterday was actually in my head because Beast Boy actually got the rest of the Titans to drop by my place today and share some pizza!

 

(Take _that,_ Nancy!!)

 

_Annddd,_ they’ve even invited me to tag along with them to the movies in a week or so.

 

Bester. Day. _EVER!!_

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely feel like the Titans look out for their fans. And, fluff is always a good way to end the week.
> 
> Next up in the series:
> 
> “Well?”  
> “I can’t do this.”  
> “And?”  
> “I can’t do this.”  
> “So?”  
> “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” - Cats Don’t Dance
> 
>  
> 
> Potential Next Fandoms:  
> Danny Phantom  
> Black Panther  
>  
> 
> Also, are you interested in changing the scenes of a fandom you love? Then check out my new challenge -- “Changing the Scenes’! :)
> 
> (See what I did there? ;D :D )
> 
> In any case, have a great day!


End file.
